This invention relates to a warning device to alert passers-by before opening an automobile door, and more particularly to a warning device to be installed in an automobile to be operated in association with a seatbelt fastener of the automobile, to produce a visible warning signal to alert passers-by, particularly oncoming motorists, before an automobile door is opened.
Modern automobiles are equipped with several warning devices such as turn signals which warn passers-by of the intention to turn the automobile in a certain direction, and door warning lights which alert the driver when an automobile door has been improperly closed or unlocked. However, there has not been a proper means to warn passers-by or followers of an intention to open an automobile door before the driver or an occupant of the automobile gets out of the automobile. Thus it often happens that when someone, unaware of passers-by, wants to get out of an automobile and opens an automobile door, the open door obstructs passers-by and causes a collision. Such accidents can be prevented if a proper warning is given to the passers-by before the automobile door is opened.